A New Family (Dipcifica)
by Anasta55
Summary: Pacifica had leaved her Home, and is going to stay with the pines. With them she will solve Mysterys. ,,Mabel no!" I scream. ,,Gronkle Stan ... i trust you." A Light, a flash, we all flight and then land on the ground, watching the person wich comes out the portal.
1. Chapter 1 After the party

New Family

Pacificas P.o.V

I am looking at the dirt at the floor. I`ve never seen

Something so dirty there, or even in this house. I know that

My parents would`nt be happy about this. But I dont care.

The last guest leaves the party.

This evening I maked new Friends, I saved a lot of people. I remember how all of the Snob guests went in to wood. At least Dipper. I remember how I feelt the pain when my father rings his stupid bell.

And I remember how I didn´t listen, how I pushed the lever down and let the ,,normal people" in.

I hear that the door get close.

After the party Dipper and I talked a lot. I said that I was sorry

For how I had treated him and his sister. I also said sorry to Mabel, Grenda and Candy. We laughed together and I really joined them.

Pain. Somebody slaps me in my back. I falt to the ground.

,,Pacifica Elise Northwest! How could you. How could you let

These dump people in? How could you ruined our Family Name?" My father yells at me. I look at him. Standing again I yell back, for the first time in my life :,, I? I ruined the Family Name? Did you know that my Grandgrandfather wasn`t the finder of Gravity Falls? It was Quentin Trembly the 8 halft president of the USA. Our family were liars, nothing else. Our family is ruined since years, because of you ….." my Mother slapts me in the faces. ,,You little Bitch! Shut up, You`ve done enough tonight." ,,I saved you and a lot of other peo…." Now it was my father who slapt me. I fell my faces burn. ,,Up your room. NOW! And never, hear me NEVER talk to dump people like them again. Specialy that Pines Child. NEVER! Or you would wish

Your mother and I were never been forced to get married. Now LEAVE. I DON`T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!" He yells and with a last slap he and my mother lets me go. I run up stairs in my room. I cry.

Throw my head goes the situation. ,,I DON´T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!" My father had yelled at me. There comes a Idea throw my mind.

I would run away.


	2. Chapter 2 In the Forest

Chapter 2

Pacificas P.o.V

I had packed my bag. Wearing a long jeans, a top with a Long Shirt over it and a Warm Jacket I write a letter for my parents.

Dear Mom, Dear Dad.

Whas I telling them that I love them? No. It has to be more dramatic.

After a half hour I am finally ready.

Preston and Priscilla,

I wrote this letter because I run away. I can`t live here anymore. I go. I hope we never see again.

Pacifica.

That is dramatic enough. With my dresses I make a rope. I climbe out the window, run throw the Gate, open it, go throw it, close it and run over the street. With a last

Eye on the house, I say goodbye to my old life.

I walk in the night. Sometimes I have to hide in the Woods because a car was driving or some one was talking. If I want to get away from the Northwest I have to look forward.

Yes, away from the Northwest. I am not a Northwest anymore. I changed my name, or at least just delted my last two names.

I have no Idea were to go. 2 Things I know for sure. I couldn`t go to places were my parents would search for me, and I couldn`t go in a hotel. A car is driving, I hide in the woods, but fell on a rock. My knee burns for pain and blood run over my leg. Just then I hear a voices. ,,There was something." It says. I knew this voices, this was this crazy reporter without being a real reporter. I run in to the trees, deep in a shadow. I walk in the shadow. Suddenly there was a voices. ,,Pacifica Darling come back." My mother yell. Wait, my Mother, this couldn`t be. ,,Child come back." My father now yells. What? ,,Darling come back we love you." My mother yells again. Ok, I run, away from the voice, this weren`t my parents, they would never say, that they love me, they had never, they will never. I run and fell over stones. My legs hurt. With every step I get away from that voice. I fell again. Standing again I look up. There I see a light. Walking closer to this little light, I hear a voice. It is the voice of an old man. Maybe the voices of this

Freaky old Man, what is his name? ,,Hurry Up!" The Voice screams. This isn`t the old freaky Man, this is, I don`t know. I run to

The light. I see an old house. I know this house. Of course. The Mystery Shack. The Voice is Mr Pines. I search the front door and finally found her. I knock three times. After a few seconds Mr Pines open the door. He is surprised. ,,Little Northwest?" ,,Hello Mr Pines. Could …. Could I come in?" ,,Sure, but tell me, what are you doing at 3am in the Morning alone outside … with dirt on your Jeans … and blood … and a backpack. What? Wait a moment. You are running away from home right?" ,,Yes. Please Mr Pines, don`t tell my parents." ,,I would never. This is the best thing you could ever do if you are in this family. Come sit down, you look tired and … why is there blood on your Jeans, and your hands? You didn`t kill anyone?" I sit down at the little couch. ,,The blood is because every time a car was coming I hided in the forest, and one time I felt hard on a rock, from there is the blood. Nothing hard." Mr Pines Nodd. ,,You can sleep on the couch if you want. And tomorrow you`re gonna tell us what happened okay?" ,,Thank you. Äh … Mr Pines I don`t understand, why are you so nice to me, after I treated you all as dirt?" ,,First of all, you didn`t do anything to me, your parents yes, but you don`t. And second Mabel and Dipper told me me that you are sorry for all things, and that your parents are assholes." I smile. ,,Thanks Mr Pines." ,,Please kid, call me Stan." He gives me an old pillow and a blanket, say goodnight and leave the room. Soon I feel asleep.

,,Stan! Did you leaved your things on the couch again?" A friendly voices screaming down the halls wakes me up. ,,Wait, since when has Stan brown boots, in a too little footsice?" Asks the voices of a boy. I turn around. ..AHHHHH! Its Alive. ITS ALVE! KILL IT KILL IT" The voices of a girl, the friendly voice, scream. ,,Wait." The boy voice say again. I rube my eyes and realize that I am ling under the blanket. I sit up. The two people who waked me up stares at me. ,,Pacifica?" Mabel ask, holding an Mini Golf Bat in the air. ,,Was you going to hit me with that thing?" I raise a eyebrow. She blush and the Mini Golf Bat fell to the ground. ,,Ähm.. What are you doing here?" Ask Dipper standing next to his twin sister.

,,I runed away from home and needed to stay somewhere for the night. So Stand letted me sleep on the couch." ,,By the way, Breakfirst." Stand yell from the kitchen. I stand up and follow the twins. We sit around the round table. ,,So, have pancakes, orange juice and a good story. Go on Pacifica." Stand say. I got some pancakes on my plate, orange juice in my glass, dirt in my hair, blood on my jeans, scars in my heart and a story like a book in my mind. Why not.


	3. Chapter 3 A new Pacifica

Chapter 3

Pacificas P.o.V

,,Well, after you had left the party, my parents well …. They just …" ,,You can say everything to us. We won`t tell anyone." Said Dipper. I rubb my cheek. Where my father slepted me. ,,Well … they just sayed that they don`t want to see my face anymore so …" ,,You will Stay!" cries Mabel. ,,I just stayed for night. I mean I couldn`t stay here." I look at Stan. ,,Kid, you run away from a horrible home. Sure you can stay …. But! You have to help in the Mystery Shack." ,,I Will Thank you Mr …. Äh Stan." He smile hat me. ,,Sleepover!" cries Mabel, She takes my hand and pulls me off the chair. But my right leg still hurts. ,,Au!" I scream. ,,I`m sorry Pacifica. I didn`t want to hurt you." I sit on the ground and hold my leg. ,,It wasn`t your fault Mabel. You didn`t know. I didn`t know." Mabel and Dipper help me to the couch. I sit down and look at my leg. It is blue purple and swollen. ,,I go get a bandage and Cooling Ointment." Mabel say running upstairs. Dipper looks at my leg with shock. ,,Would you like to tell my what you have done?" ,,Well, there was this … I don`t know, Monster? Who was following me and I ran away. I fall over Sticks and Stones and well." I point to my leg. Dipper nods. ,,I`m back." Mabel comes in the room. ,,Mabel how about you going to make Pacificas new sleeping places with Soos?" ,,I am on my way." She runs out of the room. Dipper put the cool Ointment on my leg. ,,So, you are sure your parents just yelled at you?"

He ask. ,,Why ask you?" ,,Well, there is a red stain, like a bruise in your face. Just in the form of an big N." Oh no. The Family Ring my father has. ,,Well… I felt over .." ,,No, don`t lie to me. Your parents had hit you right?" ,,Well … yes." ,,Why didn`t you just sayed it?" ,,It isn`t that easy. My parents had trained me to lie and keep silent about that." ,,I

Think I understand." Dipper starts to fold so my association. When he was ready, we went upstairs. Mabel sits on her bed and writes on a paper. ,,There is your Bed." I look at a bed on the wall, under the triangle Window. It has purple Duvet & Pillow. A few stuffed animals lay on it. I put my backpack next to the bed.

,Guys, I`ve been thinking. No one must know that Pacifica lives with us now. So, we are going to give her a makeover." ,,What are you talking about?" Dipper ask. ,,Well, new clothes, new Name, new eye and hair color…" ,,No! I am not going to color my hair." ,,Of course we are use a wig." ,,Okay, a wig. Not more." I agree. ,,Make Over!" scream Mabbel.

She put me down to a chair and begin to remove my Make up. Dipper sit on his bed and read the book which he used to safe us from the ghost. Mabel brush my hair. ,,Hey Pacifica. You sayed this Monster was following you. Do you know what this monster looked like?" ask Dipper. ,,No, I just heard it." ,,And what have you heard?" ,,The voices of my parents who called me back." ,,But how do you know it was a monster and not your real parents?" ,,They said they love me, and I should come back. My parents had never sayed that they love me, never. So I knew this weren`t my parents. And even when they were, I wouldn`t go back." ,,Good decision." Say Mabel. Dipper nods. Still reading his book. ,,Okay, now we have to chose you`re new Outfit." We go to Mabels Closet and look in. I chose a black top with a jeans jacket and a purple skirt. I look to my self in the mirror. My eyes turned from blue to brown, my hair from blonde to brown, I not wear much Make up. Just a little bit mascara and lip gloss. I just look a little bit like the tripling of Mabel and Dipper. ,,Dipper say hello to Sifi Pac Pines, our cousin." ,,Sifi Pac Pines?" I ask. ,,Mabel every one who is good in thinking would know that she is Pacifica. And not Sifi." Say Dipper. ,,Well, when you are so clever just tell me a name." ,,Maybe we could use my second Name. Elise. Most of the people doesn`t know about him."

,,Yeah that is a good Name. Now you are Elise Pines, our cousin from California." Said Mabel. We laugh. ,,I have something." Dipper screams. We look at him.


	4. Chapter 4 The Bell Thing

Chapter 4

Pacificas P.o.V

,,What?" i ask. ,,According to the journal, your Monster is called ,,The Dreamvoice." It allows us to hear, what we want to hear. So … this is why you heard your parents. You want that they tell you they love you because you never had heard …. Oh." I feel a tear running over my check. ,,Oh Pacifica I`m sorry. I didn`t meant to…" ,,Its okay." I wipe away my tears. ,,Okay. How about a distraction. And a small Big Test?" Mabel say. I nod. We go to the souvenir Shop of the Mystery Shack. Soos , the temporary help of the Mystery Shack, know about me, so we are going ask Wendy, the temporary help which never does anything , in contrast to Soos , if she recognizes me. ,,Hey Wendy." Mabel say. ,,Oh, hey Guys, äh … who is this? Oh wait. Let me gess.  
You're triplets in truth and that is your evil tripling. Right?" ,,Nope. Sorry Wendy. This is Elise Pines. Your Cousin." ,, Well then, hey there." ,,Hey. Ähm … I think you know a lot about the people of Gravity Falls, could you tell me from which I should stay away? I mean, to not hang around with the wrong guys." ,,Sure. Everyone here is cool, except the Northwest. I mean Mr and Mrs Northwest are the worst, and there daughter, Pacifica, is the worst too, but every one know she is just because of her parents." ,,You Mean because of Mr and Mrs Horrible? " ,,Yeah, Elise you are a genius." Wendy laugh. I laugh too. A fake laugh. The people know that I am just the worst because of my parents. Okay, they have brought me up as a Northwest,  
as a spoiled , bleached , sized , hi-tech cliché a bitchy chick village. ,,Ähm … Elise would you like to tell her?" Mabel ask. I nod. ,,What?" ask Wendy. ,,Come with us." We went to the living room. ,,So, what ever I tell you now, don`t tell any one. Promise?" ,,Sure." She ran two fingers over her mouth and then snapped at me. ,,Okay. Mabel could you help me?" Mabel helps me to put of the wig, she is fixed with hair clips.

5 Minutes later…

We have all the clips removed and Wendy can see my normal blonde hair in a bun. ,,Dude, you are Pacifica? Why didn`t you tell me before I talked bad about your Parents?" ,,You mean Mr and Mrs horrible? I runed away from home. And we didn`t tell you something because we wanted to see if some one see that I am Pacifica and not Elise, but Soos and Stan know it so we had to ask you." ,,Okay. So I can tell your camouflage works damn good. And I can help you, if your parents come. We need a code word, like strawberry or so." ,,How about ,,The worst comes?" ,,No. 17." I say ,,Why 17" ask Mabel. ,,It is a important Number to my family. Just trust me." They nod. ,,Okay. And when your parents are coming, where to hide? I`ve got the answer. Follow me." We follow Wendy back in to the souvenir Shop, she shows us a Ladder. ,,When your Parents are coming, climb up the Ladder and hide on the roof." I nod. ,,Thank you Wendy." ,,Hey, you are a rebel now" We laugh.

We help in the shop. Wendy sitting on a chair and reading a newspaper . Soos just repaired a cuckoo clock , Mabel sitting at checkout and I and Dipper sweep the floor . Stan led another tourist troop by the nose. ,,17" Yells Mabel. ,,What?" Dipper say. ,,Elise. Hurry up" Wendy say. I climb up the ladder. Up on the roof I hear the doorbell of the souvenir shop ring. Down at the parking Place I see my family Limousine. ,,Okay Pines where is she? Where do you hide here?" say my father. ,,What do you mean." I hear Dipper say. ,,Don't play stupid. I know you aren`t. Where is Pacifica. This Morning she wasn`t at home so we know she is here." ,,How do you know that?" Dipper say again. ,,Oh, you think we don`t treat here right so you start to change here, so you kipnaped here." ,,What? I would never do something. I mean, I hate Pacifica, she is the worst, just like her Family." ,,You little son of a …." Starts my mother but Stan Cuts her off. ,,Mr and Mrs Northwest. What are you doing here." ,,Searching for our daughter. We know she is her Stanford Pines." ,,For you Mr Pines, Preston.",,For you Mr Northwest Mr Mystery Fake." ,,The Mystery Shack is not that lot of a fake like you." ,,The Mystery Shack is just a fake." ,,Yeah, but your Family more, think about it and now leave my house." I know my father gives him the death look. ,,Not without my daughter. She will come to us." ,,How do you know?" Dipper say. ,,Because of this." He shows something but of course I can`t see it. ,,She is not here. It is workless." Wendy say. ,,Shut up, Tree Woman." My mother say. I hate them so much. ,,Tell us where she is or I will do it." What? Is he going to shoot ore something?

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring

The Bell! Oh shit. Pain. Every time I hear it I fell Pain. My parents teached me soo. I have to follow the rules. My Instead wants to go down but my body just know the pain of hearing the bell is nothing in contrast of the pain I would feel when I go down. The bell is still Ringing. I want to go down, to stop it. One feet almost on the ladder. It stops. My father stopt. ,,Well it seems like she is not here, but hear my words, I will find here, she will never change, she is a truth Northwest and she will ever be. She can`t delte the past. And so you." With this words of my father, they left the shop. From the roof, I can see how they get in the car and drive away. ,,Elise you can come down." Yells Wendy. I climbe down. ,,You know what? We need a code word for that, -17" She say. I nod. ,,Thanks Guys for hidding me." ,,Always." Mabel say. ,,Ähm hey, I`m sorry for what I sayed, you know I didn`t mean it." Dipper say. ,,I know." We laugh.

It was time to went to bed. After the souvenir shop closed, we ate Pizza, watched TV and now it is time for bed. I sit on my bed and look to the journal. I read the page with the Monster called ,,Dreamvoice". ,,Come on Pacifica bed time. " say Mabel. She jump in her bed.

,,Good night Mabel." Say Dipper. ,,Sleep well Dipper." Say Mabel. ,,Good night Pacifica." They both say. Good night guys." I say. I close my eyes and sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 The Agents

Chapter 5

Pacificas P.o.V

I am standing in the middle of the Northwest Manjor.

Everyone around me is turned into wood. The only chance to change them back was the Lever on the other side of the room.

But I am surrounded by fire. I look around me. Terrifying face are frozen for ever. Faces I know and don`t know. There are the old freaky men, the woman with the dead eye, the butler, the major, the fake reporter, Candy, Grenda and ohhh no …. The pine Family. Mabel, Stan and … Dipper. No! I have to save them. I have to put the lever down. I want to jump over the fire. But just then I hear a bell ring. The flames become higher. ,,Pacifica!" I hear Dipper scream. No. Tears fall from my eyes. ,,Pacifica!" ,,Dipper!" ,,Pacifica Please!" ,,Dipper, No. Please don`t no!"

,,Pacifica wake up." I open my eyes. Dipper is sitting on my bed and is holding my shoulders. He looks scared. ,,Pacifica, whatever you dreamed it was just a nightmare." ,,Yeah, just a dream." I sigh. ,,Is every thing ok?" I shook my head. ,,Would you like to tell me?" I nod. ,,Every one was turned into woods, even you, Mabel and Stan. The Lever to save you was on the other side of the room. But I can`t get to him because I was surrounded by high flames." I know a tear is running down my cheek. ,,Hey, it was just a dream." ,,No it wasn`t. Just think for a moment. What if I didn`t put the lever down." ,,But you did." ,,But what if not? Everyone of you would be dead." ,,But you saved us. Me and Mabel are here because of you. You saved us and the other guest. You putted the lever down and I know you would do it every time again." ,,I hope you are right." ,,I know it. Because I know you. The real you. Not the you who you parents want." I nod. ,,Thank you Dipper." ,,Everytime." He smiles at me and I smile back. He gives me an side hugh, then went over to his own bed. ,,Sleep well Pacifica." ,,You too Dipper." But I can`t sleep. I am awake. Not because of the Nightmare. Because of Dipper. Oh no.

The next Morning Mabel wakes me and Dipper up. At 7 am. We follow her down the hall. ,,Its here. Its here. Its here." She cries. Finally we stop befor a door. ,,Okay, so, I was just opening random doors, because I am a crep, and found something amazing." She explains to us. ,,For waking us at 7 Am it will be." Dipper said and rub his eyes. I yawn. ,,Tada!" she open the door. There stands a box with fireworks. ,,Whoa." ,,You all know what we thinking right?" Mabel ask.

Dipper nod. ,,Crazy Ruf top Firework party." They both cry.

I laugh. ,,Not so fast." Stan say standing in front of us. ,,There is no way on it you setting of those dangerous Illegal fireworks … without me." We smile. We went into the Mystery Shop and climb up the ladder to the Ruff. Dipper and Stan bring an Ice box and a lighter. Stan ignites Mabel to a firecracker. Then he says: There you go sweetie. Set something on fire for your Gronkle Stan." Mabel smile. Then she turns away and cry:,, I am the God of distruction." She let the firecracker go. ,,I think we have to clean up." I say. ,,With Waterballons?" Mabel ask. ,,Why not." Stan say. We went down and Mabel went upstairs to our room to grab some Waterballons. Stan sit on the couch outside the Mystery Shack and drinks a Soda. After Mabel come back, with full waterballons, we start the fight. After a few Minutes Mabel and I agreed with nod and scream:,, Everyone on Dipper." And every Waterballon around us we throw at dipper, he was wet from Top to Bottom. We laugh. ,,Hey Kids. I want to say, it is not so Typicall that twins like you can make so much together without bulling around all day." Stan say after a hour.

,,Don`t worry Gronkle Stan, the summer is long enough that Dipper and I will bully our selves around." She hugs Dipper, but Dipper push her away and drop a waterballoon on her. ,,Yeah, summer is long enough." He looks sad. We went over to him. ,,Kids, theres is …. Something I should tell you. …. Its äh …. Well … it is a bit complicated. … I … I am going refresh my soda." Stan went away. ,,What is with him?" I ask. Dipper shrugs. ,,Maybe he is going to buy us an Ice cream Shop were we can have a free all you can eat special." Raves Mabel. ,,I don't think so. Why would he?" I ask. ,,Because he loves us." Mabel say. Suddenly I see how black -clad men from the forest running towards the Mystery Shack. They stand in a circle around us. ,,Kids saved." One man say. ,,What the?" Mabel say. She puts an arm around my shoulder. I put an arm around her waist. Dipper takes my other hand and takes a step ahead of us. I notice how several men entering the mystery Shack. Luckily Mabel was able to persuade the wig to pull before we went up to the roof. ,,Hey, Hands of you Idiots." We hear Stan say. We look over to one of the police cars and see how one of the mans invest handcuffs to Stan. ,,Ah, I don't understand. What have I done?" Stan ask while we went over to him. Two men come out of the shadow.One has black hair and a gray mustache and the other dark blond hair . Both looked unfriendly. ,, What? The Agents? But I thought you two were dead, because of the zombies." ,,We survived." Sayed the blond one. ,,I jused him as a Human Shield, he cried like a baby." Said the Gray Hair one. ,,Hey, not in front of the Special Guys." They walked over to Stan.

Mabel pressed closer to me. Dipper took my hand tighter.

We were afraid of what would happen with Stan


End file.
